Ratade
Ratade is the tri-pairing of Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, and Jade West (R'/obbie, C/'at, J/'ade'). For the individual pairings, see Cabbie, Rade, and Cade. Ratade Moments Season 1 'The Birthweek Song' *Both Cat and Jade laugh and smile when Robbie's grandmother tries to chat with him during a school presentation. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Jade squirts Rex with sunblock, Cat laughs and looks at Robbie. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Both Jade and Robbie call Tori out for kissing Cat's boyfriend. *Cat feels Robbie and Jade's feet in the hospital. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Jade let both Robbie and Cat into the ping-pong club. *After the gang plays Twister, Robbie tells Cat and Jade that he thinks he pulled a muscle, and Jade says, "You can't pull what you don't have." 'Freak the Freak Out' *Cat and Jade cheer on Robbie and Rex's performance after it was over. *Robbie dances during Cat and Jade's song. *Robbie is outraged when Cat and Jade lose to Hayley and Tara, and Rex yells in complaint. 'Rex Dies' *Cat and Jade both scream when Rex is sucked into the Turblow Jet. *Cat and Jade (along with Sikowitz) hold Robbie back from running to the Turblow Jet to get Rex out. *Both girls accompany Rex to the hospital. *Both girls have (differing) feelings on how Rex "dying" will affect Robbie. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When the gang is watching a movie over at the Vegas' house, Robbie sits in between Cat and Jade. Season 2 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Both Jade and Cat go the hospital to visit Robbie. 'Locked Up!' *Jade nudges Robbie's arm when she asks what Cat is doing, and they both watch her together. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *In Robbie's flashback, Cat is feeling his muscles and Jade is looking impressed at his physique in the background, implying that he feels both girls have crushes on him. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *When Jade tells her going from A to D joke, Robbie and Cat are the only ones who laugh. *When André hurts Robbie, Jade makes a comment and Cat is gasping. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *Robbie defends Cat when Jade keeps calling Cat a vegan. *Jade accuses both Cat and Robbie of being vegan. *Robbie is upset with Jade. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *When Cat and Robbie are singing on stage, Jade seems impressed. Season 4 'One Thousand Berry Balls' *Cat asks Jade what she should do about Robbie asking her to the Cow Wow. *When Jade calls Robbie gross Cat gets offended, and she tells her not to call Robbie gross because she likes him. *After Cat tells Jade that she likes Robbie, Jade tells Cat that she should go to the dance with him. *Jade seems okay with Cat and Robbie going to the dance together. *Jade was the only one that noticed that Cat was trying to make Robbie jealous at the dance. 'Star Spangled Tori' *Jade and Robbie are worried about Cat, and they try to figure out what's wrong. *Jade and Robbie follow Cat to see why she wanted to get dropped off at school. *Jade and Robbie feel bad when Cat tells them that she lives in a tiny room at school, and they come up with a plan for her. *Jade and Robbie stay with Cat to keep her company. *Jade and Robbie are worried for Cat after she tells them about the rats that drop from the ceiling occasinally. In Other Series/Programs *Sam & Cat - They are the only Victorious main characters who appeared in Sam & Cat Gallery File:Awwww CABBIE.jpg ImagesCAFMTARY.jpg Aw.jpg New rade small.gif Never trust in strangers on a bus....jpg Tumblr lmralozgBu1qlu88xo1 500.png ratade.jpg|April Fools' Blank Tbb63.jpg Tbb62.jpg TBB.jpg IMG 1101.PNG TOCS44.png TOCS39.png IPWV130.png Ratade.JPG TUMBLR%7E2.JPG|Technically Liz, Ari and Matt Tumblr_m8x4dmzFCt1rdvzj5o1_1280.jpg|Technically Liz, Ari and Matt File:Jadecatrobbie.jpg TheSlap.com Hints *Cat and Jade danced and sang back up for Robbie's song, Strangers on a Bus. Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings